The aim of this core is to provide personnel to utilize modern techniques in gene expression arrays, protein expression analysis, and high-throughput screening to support reseaarch in projects 1-3. One individual will be primarily engaged in gene expression studies, providing a detailed comparison between tissue from patients with Lewy body-associated diseases; DLBD, PD, and MSA and transgenic animals (project 3) and cell culture models (project 2). A second individual will be utilized to convert the assays developed in conjunction with projects l and 2 into assay suitable for high-throughput screens. This individual will subsequently screen selected small-molecule libraries to find molecules that alter these processes. These molecules will be used as tools to test models pathogenesis.